A Fairy Tale Twist
by Treble and Bass
Summary: *Loosely based on 'The 13th Apocalypse' by Rin and Len* Happily Ever After? Wrong.


**Reina: **MAH PEEPSSS! IT HAS BEEN WAY TOO LONG!

**Rin: **Yeah. Like a month's disappearance? What the hell, Reina?

**Len: **A day is fine, but a month? Too much.

**Reina: **Time Management. That's the problem. Before I was able to manage but this time, it's way too tight. Well, atleast now it's my Winter Break!

**Rin and Len: **Right.

**Reina: **Also... HAPPY FRIGGING BIRTHDAAAAAY!

**Rin and Len: **Yay! Thought you forgotten.

**Reina: **How could you accuse me of such a thing? This is what this special one-shot is for! Enough chatting and let's all get to it!

XxxX

~*A Fairy Tale Twist*~

_Happily ever after? _

_Wrong. _

Cheers of celebration rang out throughout the entire kingdom. It was a day people won't forget. The royal family has been blessed with a beautiful daughter. And now, they are in preparation for her christening .

The King had also invited the fairies to this extravagant feast. Except for the thirteenth fairy, for the reason was that the number thirteen was an unlucky number. He did not want anything to happen to his precious child.

The uninvited fairy was enraged by this news had decided to curse the princess on the day of the celebration. She was tired and frustrated because of those rumors about her unluckiness for centuries.

So this time, she will make sure that people will suffer a great loss.

XxxX

The day has come. All of the people merrily gathered in the great hall to celebrate the princess' christening.

The fairies also have arrived. And one by one, bestowed the child with gifts. Before the twelfth fairy bestowed her gift, the thirteenth fairy made her entrance, looking furious.

All happiness had been sucked away from the people as they are now consumed with horror.

She now bestowed the cursed prophecy on the young princess that on her 16th birthday, she will prick her finger on a spindle and will fall into a deep sleep for a hundred years, along with everybody else in the castle.

But, there was a catch.

Whoever wakes the maiden, will unexpectedly suffer under her own grasp.

With an evil laugh, the fairy fled the scene.

Everybody was consumed with horror and grief. All were afraid, even the fairies.

The twelfth fairy looked hopelessly at the young princess. She had thought that she wished for the princess' death. She could have made it less evil. The only thing she could do was tell the king to get rid of all spindles in the kingdom. Without the spindles, the princess shall be safe.

So the King ordered that all spindles to be destroyed for the sake of the princess.

They thought all was well.

But they're wrong.

XxxX

16 years had passed.

The princess had grown into a beautiful young lady. With hair as radiant as the sun. Stunning eyes with the color of the ocean. Her skin, smooth as silk.

She now stands in the heart of her own garden, a blue forget-me-not flower in hand. Different kinds of flowers with various colors spread out around her.

Yet she outshone all of them.

A young man exploring their kingdom had been watching from afar. He was the neighboring kingdom's prince. He stared at the young princess, his eyes filled with admiration.

He wanted to meet her, see her smile and hear her voice. Then, he carefully approached her.

The princess froze, aware of the grass rustling behind her, signifying that someone was there.

Anxiously, she turned around and did not expect what she saw.

Both eyes were locked in contact, admiring the sight in front of them. The princess had dropped the flower she had been holding the entire time.

The prince's held his breath as he eyed the delicate maiden. She was more radiant up close. He walked up to her, a faint tint of pink on his cheeks.

He reached for her hand without breaking eye contact. A pretty pink color dusted on her cheeks.

From this, it seemed that they were destined to meet by fate.

Days and days passed. They never stopped meeting one another. Falling in love everyday with the other.

In their minds, they wished that this would last forever.

But that is far from happening.

XxxX

The princess roamed around the castle, thinking about the handsome prince that approached her minutes ago. He had to go back to his kingdom before his parents worry but he promised to come back tomorrow.

She did not know how long she was in a daze because she found herself in a mysterious door in a tower. She cautiously opened the door.

She saw an old woman, using a spindle. Curiously, she made her way to the old lady to see her work.

The princess had no idea what horrible tragedy will happen next.

The woman kindly let her use it. Smiling in thanks she sat down on a wooden stool and she suddenly pricked her finger.

She started to feel woozy. Then, she found herself collapsing on a bed, which she did not see.

Then, she closed her eyes.

Laughing an evil laugh, the old woman transformed into the evil fairy, who had cursed her years ago. Glancing at the fallen princess, she escaped the tower.

In the castle, one by one, they collapsed at their current spots.

The King and Queen sat in their perspective throne. Then out of nowhere, they closed their eyes.

XxxX

Just like any other day, the young prince from the other kingdom walked hastily towards the garden where he had met the beautiful princess.

But he did not see her there.

He frowned. She usually sits here waiting. Unless..

The young lad made his way to the castle, a sinking feeling in his stomach made him worry.

Then, he entered the castle. He froze. The maids and butlers were all sprawled on the floor, unconscious. He carefully avoided stepping on them.

He entered the throne room. His eyes widened. The royalties sitting there where also unconscious. The feeling in his stomach was overwhelming. He frantically raced out of the castle and searched for the princess, who had managed to capture his heart.

But where could she be?

Then, he spotted a tower. He saw that huge and long vines surrounded it. He halted in his tracks. Could she be there?

Only a way to find out.

He ran as fast as he could and barged in from the door. Climbing up the stairs, he found one lone door and opened it, preparing his sword for any enemy.

No enemy or threat was in sight but he found the young princess.

He dropped his weapon carelessly on the ground.

He was confused. Why are all the people unconscious at the same time? Is there something he missed here?

Then, he saw a spindle on the corner. His blood ran cold.

He thought of the fairy tale that he learned in his childhood.

He faced the sleeping princess again.

She was cursed? But how? Why?

So much unanswered questions rang in his mind.

Well, he find out the answers after he wakes up the princess.

He gently leaned down and pressed his lips on her soft ones.

Her eyes fluttered gently and opened wide. Tears sprang out from them, seeing the person who saved her.

Then, she was welcomed with a warm embrace that only one person can give her.

More tears came, wrapping her arms around her prince.

Then, her blood began to boil. She felt like as if her body wasn't connected with her mind.

She became afraid now. She then pushed the prince away from her.

Then, she found herself staring at the frightened expression of her love.

XxxX

Dread and fear filled his senses.

He watched in horror as the lady in front him began to deform.

Her right eye had changed into a blood red color. It gave the impression of bloodthirstiness. But her left eye was still the same and tears continued to flow freely down her cheeks. Her teeth had sharpened themselves into fangs.

Afterwards, a bunch of enormous spider legs came out from her back.

He couldn't scream nor talk. His voice seemed to be struck in his throat. His heart was pounding his ears.

This wasn't supposed to happen!

Where did the _happily ever after _go?

"Please... "

He snapped out of his trance at the voice. The deformed woman, who looked sinister, spoke with her usual delicate voice.

He realized that her mind and body aren't in sync.

"You must kill me, before I hurt you or anyone else!" She pleaded.

He immediately shook his head. He couldn't stand the thought of killing her with his own hands.

Then, she charged at him.

He reached for the handle of his sword and shielded himself. He pushed her back. She growled menacingly at him.

"You must hurry!" She exclaimed, trying to gain control of her body.

He was torn. He had no other option.

Out of nowhere, spider legs directly hit in in the stomach.

"No!"

XxxX

He felt his consciousness slowly fading. Blood was oozing out from his middle area. He fell to his knees.

"No! Please! Don't die!" She cried in anguish.

He looked at her crying face. She may be deformed, but she is still the same woman whom he had loved.

With the last ounce of strength he had, he raised his sword and plunged it directly at her heart. Blood trailed down on his sword. He started shedding tears.

Pulling the sword away from her, he caught her just in time before she fell to the wooden flooring.

She was returning to her normal form. Her eye back to being a bright blue and spider legs disappearing to nothingness.

She looked at him.

"Thank you."

Then, she closed her eyes. This time never to open again.

XxxX

He looked at her peaceful expression. He smiled. It will be only a matter of time before he joins her to the afterlife.

Laying her down on the floor, he laid down next to her, wrapping his arms around her...

.. And breathe his last.

XxxX

Far away from the tower, the evil fairy floated in the air, watching the two lovers die in each others hands.

"How pitiful." She laughed her loudest and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

XxxX

_Not all stories end with a happily ever after. _

_Reality isn't a fairy tale. _

XxxX

**Reina:** OMG! I AM IN LOVE WITH THE INSPIRED SONG FOR THIS STORY! It's called 'The 13th Apocalypse' by the Kagamines and by Hitoshizuku-P x Yama! Those two are my favorite producers of all time! Aaaaaaaah! It was released for the Kagamines' 7th Anniversary! Please watch you guys!

**Rin and Len:** Please do watch it. And Happy Birthday to us!

**Reina: **Oh! Please refer to my bio for information on my stories and updates! It will inform you guys about stuff I am currently working on and what's happening around the Vocaloid Fandom. And, this story is loosely based on the new song I mentioned earlier. It wasn't subbed yet but by just watching it and listening to it, you will be able to understand! That's all!

**Reina, Rin and Len: **See you guys soon! Jaa~!


End file.
